


I Just Called To Say I Love You

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: BeckWatney [3]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drunkish Beck, Emotional, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tears, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can’t figure out why he has a dull ache in his chest. At least not until he sees Mark a few months after their rescue mission to save him. It’s just a little daunting for Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post to pick a number and a pairing. BeckWatney and number 32. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Chris isn’t sure why he’s feeling anxious to see his crew after seven months after their mission to rescue Mark from Mars. Or more so, he’s full of anxiety to see Mark again. He’d visited him three months ago at a press interview, one of the many that had been on Mark’s schedule since he’d returned from Mars. Now, he was going to be seeing him again, with the crew in tow, Chris was extremely overwhelmed from the thought. The only thing that had been bothering him was how he felt every time he was around Mark.

Ever since they’d met there was always a strange, lingering feeling burning away in his chest. When he made the call that Mark was dead after Sol 6 went to shit, Chris felt a sense of…heartache. Then when Mark had made contact that he was alive, Chris couldn’t help the smile and a short wave of tears, the relief so unreal. After they were safe on Earth again, the crew went their separate ways, back home to family they had, Chris went home to nothing. Yet, himself and Mark had a celebratory drink at a bar in the airport before their flights. Chris remembered the sense of sadness that washed over him that day when they parted from each other.

_“Look after yourself, handsome,“_

_He’d made Chris laugh, he’d made him smile and he’d made him feel…different._

_"You too, Tater Man_ _,”_

_“Funny, Beck, Dr Bossy Beck. I’m going to miss your stubbornness,”_

_“I’m going to miss you…"_

_At least, that’s what Chris had wanted to say, but he’d choked on his own words and settled for smiling instead. They’d embraced, warmly, for a little longer than five seconds, Chris finding it hard to still his erratically beating heart. He still felt the heavy weight of Mark’s hand on his shoulder when he gave his ticket to the attendant at the desk for his flight._

_Before he’d started to make his way down to the entrance of the plane, he turned to look at Mark once more, who waved at him with a wide smile. Chris had contemplated rushing back when he was halfway down the hallway, to tell Mark he’d go home with him instead for whatever reason. But, to him it seemed pointless, so he kept walking that day, a stray tear rolling down his cheek until he wiped_ _it away angrily, telling himself to keep it together._

It was challenging for Chris to come to terms with his feelings for Mark. He knew it was going beyond that of friendship, going beyond that of a crush, or lust. It was love and Chris couldn’t deny it any longer, no matter how hard he tried to not let it through. Thinking about Mark, talking about Mark, seeing it Mark, it didn’t matter, Chris always felt a stutter in his heart at anything and everything about Mark. Everywhere he went it seemed like Mark followed him there, songs on the radio reminded him of Mark saying how much he still hated disco, and seeing potatoes in the supermarket made him laugh about how Mark  _‘fucking hated potatoes’._  Anything else was more of a  _‘Mark would like this, Mark would like that’_  kind of moment.

Chris sighed as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, waiting for the lights to change colour. They’d all planned to stay in a hotel in Manhattan for the night, so Chris took the two hour drive from Hartford to Manhattan. He dropped his overnight bag off at the hotel then set off to drive to the restaurant they were meeting at. Apparently Mark was running late, which didn’t surprise Chris, it was normal for Mark at every group gathering. The radio was playing at a low volume, but loud enough for Chris to hear it, yet every station he switched to was playing a love song, which started to bother him. It was like the radio was giving him a sign, him and his damn feelings and all.

_I’ve been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I’ve kissed your lips, a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

He flicked the station over with a frown, relaxing back into his seat, only to groan at the next song.

_I want to know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

"Shut up,” he cursed, changing the station again.

_I don’t care if Monday’s blue_

_Tuesday’s grey and Wednesday too_

_Thursday I don’t care about you_

_It’s Friday I’m in love_

“Seriously,” he sighed, switching to the last station.

_Come on, oh come on_

_Let’s get it on_

_Let’s get it on_

_Let’s love baby_

Chris slapped his hand against the power button, turning the stereo off as he swallowed thickly and exhaled a shaky breath, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. This is a dream, only a dream he though, closing his eyes, before opening them to see the lights green, and cars behind him honking their horns for him to move.

“Fuck me,” he swore, cringing at how much he just sounded like Mark.

The restaurant came into view as Chris turned down the next street, before pulling up and parking his car. He dropped his hands into his lap and glanced out the window, smiling when he saw some very familiar faces inside the restaurant. Martinez and Vogel were sitting opposite Lewis and Johanssen, the two empty chairs sitting adjacent to all of them, obviously reserved for Beck and Watney. Chris grabbed his wallet and slipped his sunglasses on before stepping out of the car, rolling the sleeves of his blue sweater up to his elbows.

_“Well look who it is! Bossy Beck!”_

Chris whipped around to the sound of the all too familiar voice, his sunglasses sliding down his nose slightly as he peered over them. He straightened his stance and pushed his sunglasses back up, chewing down on his lip while Mark walked towards him. Nothing had changed much with Mark, maybe a bit of a five o'clock shadow, but that was nothing new. Yet, he still looked like _Mark,_  in the strangest sense possible, or possibly because Chris saw Mark for everything that he was.

“Tater Man!” he called back, trying to put on his best smile.

“You’re still calling me that?” Mark laughed, stopping in front of Chris with the widest grin on his face. “How are you man? It’s been a while, again,” he added.

“I’m great, yeah, just been busy,” Chris replied.

“It’s good to see you again,” Mark said, stepping forward and pulling Chris into a hug.

“Good to see you too,” Chris answered, patting Mark lightly on the back.

 _What the fuck are you doing?_  he thought, mentally cursing himself for being so awkward. Mark pulled away and smirked, brushing his knuckles quickly over Chris’ jaw which brought out another pink shade onto the younger man’s cheeks.

“Correction…Bossy Not Shaved In A Few Weeks Beck,” he commented.

“I-” Chris paused, before frowning and huffing.

“There it is, the signature Beck frown,” Mark chuckled, before swinging his arm around Chris’ shoulder and guiding him into the restaurant.

“You’re still the same old joker,” Chris chided.

“Oh, should I start calling you Sassy Beck?” Mark asked.

His hand dropped down to Chris’ waist, causing him to tense for a moment, until Mark squeezed his hip comfortingly and hip bumped him.  _I’m screwed_ Chris told himself.

“Look who’s here!” Martinez called, standing up from his chair.

“Found this scavenger outside, can we keep him?” Mark questioned.

“Hey!” Chris exclaimed, shoving Mark away gently to hug Lewis and Johanssen.

“Beck and Watney walk into a restaurant together, arms around each other, what’s new?” Vogel teased.

Mark scoffed.

“I haven’t seen Chris in a while, leave me alone,” he muttered.

Chris and Mark took their places at the two free chairs, knees accidentally knocking together as Mark smiled at Chris, and Chris somehow, just  _somehow_ managed one back. He thought he would be able to handle it, his feelings, the anxiousness of seeing Mark again. But the truth was, he couldn’t, not since the very start. He’d have to tell Mark how he felt sooner rather than later.

* * *

It’s impossible to breathe for Chris while he waits for the elevator to stop in the floor that Mark is staying on at the hotel. Mark is staying three floors up from Chris’, he’d asked him what floor he was on after the lunch get together was over. Chris had made up an excuse that he wanted to check out some stores while he was in Manhattan. But, truthfully he went for a long walk in Central Park to clear his head, then stopped by a bar for a few drinks. He wasn’t  _drunk,_ but there was a buzz from the alcohol, tipsy better described Chris’ state in that moment.

The elevator came to a halt as Chris pushed himself off the wall and sauntered out, hands tucked into his pockets. He stared at the numbers on his right, looking out for number six, his heart rate jumping. Chris stopped outside the room, lifting his hand up to knock, before dropping his hand and dropping his head into his hands. He didn’t know why he was doing this, and why he’d decided to do it after being at a bar. His heart was racing and he felt slightly sick, but that was mostly nerves. He sucked in a deep breath, before exhaling and dropping his hands to the side. With every ounce of courage he could find, Chris knocked on the door, waiting patiently, hoping Mark was still awake.

“Buddy do you realise what time it is I have to…Chris?” Mark said, raising an eyebrow after opening the door fully.

“Hey,” Chris answered, leaning against the door frame for support.

“Have you been at a bar?” Mark asked, resting his hands on his hips.

Chris nodded lazily.

“Yes,” he drawled.

“Where was my invite?” the older man gasped. “I feel betrayed Dr Beck,” he added.

“Sorry, I needed some time to myself to think about something…” Chris murmured.

“Hey, are you okay? You don’t look okay,” Mark stated.

He watched with concern as Chris straightened up and started biting on his lip, his hands shaking slightly as he rubbed them together. It was now or never for Chris.

“Chris,” he whispered.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified,” Chris confessed, letting out a shaky breath as he averted his gaze.

The deathly silence is enough to send Chris’ brain into a panic as he falters on what to say next, his hands clenching and unclenching nervously.

“I-I mean, I’ve never felt like this towards someone. And I haven’t felt like this towards someone like you and I-shit I didn’t mean-that’s not-” he paused, swallowing back the lump in his throat. “I didn’t mean to say it as if you’re a bad person, I meant to say I haven’t been in love with someone as intelligent, funny, yet sarcastic as you. I love everything about you, I know I come across as if I hate when you call me Bossy Beck or anything like that, but the truth is I love it. Lately I can’t stop thinking about you, and everything I see or hear or do is related…to you. I’m sorry I’m dumping this on you now, but I guess it’s been like this ever since we met. And I’m sorry…I’m so sorry Mark. If you want me to leave I can, but I just wanted you to know,” he wavered, clenching his jaw as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. “I’m sorry…” he choked out.

When the silence only continued, Chris looked down to wipe the palms of his hands across his cheeks with a sniffle.

“Please say something,” he begged.

His only response was the firm grip of Mark’s hand on his sweater, before he was dragged into the room and pinned against the door. Mark had his hands cupping Chris’ face, fingers threaded in his hair as he crushed their lips together in a heavy, affectionate kiss. Chris was frozen, his lips yielding until he realised that this was exactly what he’d wanted, for months, and it was  _finally_ happening. 

So Chris let go, his body lax against the door, Mark’s hands dropping down to his waist, his lips parting slowly to welcome the kiss. He inhaled deeply through his nose and snaked his arms around Mark’s neck, drawing him in as close as they could get, deepening the kiss further. All of the doubt, the anxiety, the denial was gone, rushing out of Chris as the warmth of the love he had for Mark took over.

“I can’t believe you,” Mark panted, parting from their kiss. “I can’t believe you hid this from me for so long,” he continued. “You idiot I…I love you too. Fuck, I love you,” he added, resting his forehead against Chris’.

Chris couldn’t help but laugh at Mark cursing, leaning in for another brief kiss before caressing his thumbs on the older man’s jaw.

“I didn’t know how to tell you and I didn’t know if you felt the same,” he explained.

“I started falling in love with you from the first day we met. You and your stubbornness, I loved it. You could have told me sooner,” Mark breathed out.

“I’m so sorry I should have-” Chris stopped, feeling Mark’s lips on his again.

“Stop saying that,” Mark huffed. “Just stop saying you’re sorry, because you’ve told me now, and that’s okay. We’re fine. This is good…this is great,” he said, pulling Chris further into the room. “Don’t you ever keep quiet about something like this again,” he warned.

“I won’t, I won’t,” Chris chanted, reaching for Mark again as they tumbled onto the sofa in the room.

“Stay the night, Dr Bossy Beck?” Mark offered.

Chris’ eyes rolled and he snorted, before leaning down close to Mark, running his hand down to Mark’s waist.

“Fine…Tater Man,” he hummed, closing the distance between them.

The crew found out about the change the very next day, Martinez and Johanssen being the ones to win the bet on who would tell who first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can find me on tumblr: [x-crossbones-x](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
